


Soap Lagoon

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Condoms, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Riding, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: I blame Hatsune Miku. Technically Mechs throwing their prides away for credits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song while reading this. It'll make a lot more sense this way.

Optimus opened the berthroom door and said, "Hello there! You must be my next customer! Well do you have any condoms? As you can see I don't have any!", He said as he entered and saw Megatron. 

His interface panel was already opened and his erect spike was revealed. "Well We are booked out at 'Soap Lagoon'. I'm throwing my pride away for credits". After riding Megatron, Optimus took him in his mouth. He did love this feeling in his mouth. He took his hand and underneath, little puddles of transfluids leaked onto his hand. 

Wheeljack opened the berthroom door and said, "Greetings! You must be my next customer! Want to go bareback? Alright then. I'll get on top". He was throwing his pride away for credits. "Do you have any condoms? As you can see, I don't carry any!", Wheeljack said entering the room and facing Ratchet who looked aroused. 

His spike was out. As Wheeljack rode him, He said dirty things that turned Ratchet on even more. When they were done, They both left. Knockout opened the berthroom door and said, "Hello there! You must be my next customer! Do you have any condoms? As you can see, I don't bring any!". "Hurry up, I'm all booked up at 'Soap Lagoon'", Knockout said as Breakdown came in him. "I'm throwing my pride away for credits...Welp. This is my only status", Knockout thought as he sighed. Then He and Breakdown left. 

Starscream opened the berthroom door and saw Soundwave. "Hello there! You must be my next customer! Do you have any condoms? As you can see, I don't have any...", He said. Soundwave used one of his tentacles to show Starscream he had a box full of them. "This will not end well", Starscream thought. As he rode Soundwave, the more pleasure he got. Once Soundwave was done, they left. 

Afterwards, Optimus, Wheeljack, Knockout and Starscream met up and got their payment. "How many times did they cum?", Were one of the many questions asked. Wheeljack even was got an upgrade that was able to handle a size then he accustomed to. After mechs and femmes heard about them, they flocked to the gentlemech's club known as 'Soap Lagoon'. 

~The End~


End file.
